In a typical power distribution network, substations deliver electrical power to consumers via interconnected cables and electrical apparatuses. The cables terminate on bushings passing through walls of metal encased equipment, such as capacitors, transformers, and switchgear. Increasingly, this equipment is “dead front,” meaning that the equipment is configured such that an operator cannot make contact with any live electrical parts. Dead front systems have proven to be safer than “live front” systems, with comparable reliability and low failure rates.
Various safety codes and operating procedures for underground power systems require a visible disconnect between each cable and electrical apparatus to safely perform routine maintenance work, such as line energization checks, grounding, fault location, and hi-potting. A conventional approach to meeting this requirement for a dead front electrical apparatus is to provide a “separable connector system” including a first connector assembly connected to the apparatus and a second connector assembly connected to an electric cable. The second connector assembly is selectively positionable with respect to the first connector assembly. An operator can engage and disengage the connector assemblies to achieve electrical connection or disconnection between the apparatus and the cable.
Generally, one of the connector assemblies includes a female connector, and the other of the connector assemblies includes a corresponding male connector. In some cases, each of the connector assemblies can include two connectors. For example, one of the connector assemblies can include ganged, substantially parallel female connectors, and the other of the connector assemblies can include substantially parallel male connectors that correspond to and are aligned with the female connectors.
During a typical electrical connection operation, an operator slides the female connector(s) over the corresponding male connector(s). To assist with this operation, the operator generally coats the connectors with a lubricant, such as silicone. Over an extended period of time, the lubricant hardens, bonding the connectors together. This bonding makes it difficult to separate the connectors in an electrical disconnection operation. The greater the surface area of the connectors, the more difficult the connection is to break. This problem is greatly exacerbated when the separable connector system includes multiple connector pairs that must be separated simultaneously.
Conventionally, operators have attempted to overcome this problem by twisting one of the connector assemblies with a liveline tool prior to separating the connectors. The twisting operation can shear interface adhesion between the connectors, allowing the operator to more easily separate the connectors. There are many drawbacks to this approach. For example, the twisting operation may deform the connector assemblies by loosening and unthreading current carrying joints and/or twisting and bending an operating eye of the connector assemblies. This deformation of the connector assemblies can render the connector assemblies ineffective and/or unsafe. In addition, the ergonomics of the twisting operation may result in immediate and long term (i.e., repetitive motion) injury to the operator. Moreover, connector assemblies with multiple, substantially parallel connectors cannot be twisted to break interface adhesion.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a system and method for safely and easily separating connector assemblies of a separable connector system. In particular, a need exists in the art for a system and method for safely and easily reducing or shearing interface adhesion between connectors of a separable connector system. In addition, a need exists in the art for a system and method for reducing or shearing interface adhesion between connectors of multiple substantially parallel connector pairs of a separable connector system.